


Встреча

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Captivity, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "Великий мышиный сыщик". Рэтиган/Бэзил. "Мне нравится раскрывать тебя, сыщик".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Встреча

Их первая встреча едва не заканчивается смертью Бэзила. Впрочем, как и вторая. И третья.  
"Едва" было неизменным.  
А вот десятая, похоже, имеет все шансы закончится по-другому.  
\- Я вот думаю, дорогой Бэзил, - вместе с дымом выдыхает ему в ухо Ратиган, - со стороны может показаться, что ты просто ищешь себе интересной смерти. Знаешь, есть такие личности - кто-то идёт в кишащий кошками квартал, обмазавшись валерьянкой, кто-то нарочно попадается на глаза людям... а ты вот, очевидно, одержим идеей умереть от моих рук, да?  
Бэзил гордо вскидывает подбородок, стараясь отвернуться. Получается не очень - у кресла, к которому он надёжно прикован, слишком высокая спинка.  
\- Ох уж эти сыщики. Всегда знал, что нормальная мышь не станет бегать ночами по улицам с лупой наперевес, - он обходит вокруг кресла и заглядывает пленнику в глаза. - Интересно, если вскрыть эту симпатичную голову, что я найду? Кучу шестерёнок и опилок? Любопытно было бы проверить.  
Ратиган проводит тонким пальцем по лбу, прямо под растрепавшейся чёлкой. Бэзил вжимается в спинку, но от навязчивых прикосновений просто некуда деться.  
\- Или вот сердце. Что, обычное мышиное сердце? Или там какие-то хитроумные часы? Тик-так, время бороться со злом! - в глазах поблескивают безумные огоньки. Напоследок почти резанув остро заточенным когтем по виску, он легко поддевает небрежно затянутый галстук и смыкает пальцы на оголившейся шее.  
\- Сколько может прожить гениальный сыщик без воздуха? Больше, меньше чем обычные скотланд-ярдовские ищейки? О, Бэзил, они такие скучные. Они так быстро умирают.  
Он прихватывает его горло - несильно, но достаточно, чтобы у Бэзила постепенно начала кружиться голова.  
\- А ты интересный. В тебе определённо что-то есть, сыщик - не считая того, что с твоими шестерёнками явно не всё в порядке. Ходячая загадка. Мне нравится раскрывать тебя, - его ухмылка становится ещё шире. - В буквальном смысле. Что скажешь, если нам...  
Острые когти впиваются в кожу, дышать становится всё труднее.  
И звуком небесных колоколов звучит голос одного из подручных Ратигана, зовущего того из-за двери.  
\- Хм... похоже, нам придётся прерваться нашу беседу, - он наконец разжимает пальцы. Бэзил хрипло откашливается. - Не волнуйся, мой дорогой сыщик, мы скоро продолжим.  
Он захлопывает за собой дверь.  
Бэзилу требуется пять минут, чтобы отдышаться. Ещё десять - чтобы освободиться. На исходе семнадцатой минуты он открывает с трудом поддающуюся дверь - чтобы обнаружить опустевшее логово.  
Он не знает, что их спугнуло. Не знает, где их теперь искать. Он не хочет думать об этом - по крайней мере, не прямо сейчас. Добравшись до дома, он падает на диван, не реагируя на причитания миссис Джадсон, и спит мёртвым сном ближайшие двенадцать часов.

Их одиннадцатая встреча заканчивается битвой на Биг Бене и падением в бездну. Впрочем, в этот раз Бэзилу тоже удаётся избежать собственной кончины.  
Он иногда думает, что Ратигану, быть может, это тоже удалось, и есть надежда и на двенадцатую встречу.  
И не может сказать, почему ему столь необъяснимо хочется, чтобы так и было.


End file.
